


So It's Gonna Be Forever

by goddess_julie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Future Fic, Kid!Fic, Kidfic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2673629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddess_julie/pseuds/goddess_julie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" Your daddy will love it because YOU made it.  You helped make it all, so you know he’s going to think it’s the best dinner he’s ever had.”  The way the little boy’s face beams causes for Liam’s chest to tighten happily.</p>
<p>They have twenty minutes before the cake is finished.  Liam takes this time to start cleaning up the first part of their mess.  The rest of dinner will be easy once the cake is out and cooling.  They have all of the ingredients ready on baking trays and Liam expertly trades the baking pan for the trays while Graeme supervises.</p>
<p>or It's Niall's birthday and his son and Liam make him dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So It's Gonna Be Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Domestic fluffy fic. This isn't necessarily an AU. It takes place in the future and so it is possible that it is after 1D has ended and they're all doing different things. Or that it's AU. Either way, you can imagine it how you want.

“Can you reach the cheese, buddy?” Liam looks over the bowl he’s currently working on and smiles. Two very short arms reach as far as they can as two feet stretch onto tip toes and Liam fights back a victorious cheer as hands grasp the block of cheese. He keeps quiet until he’s joined at the counter.

“Did you see that Leeyum? Did you see me reach it?”

“I did buddy, you did so good. You’re growing fast.” He reaches down when he’s prompted for a high five and gives his sous chef a wink. 

“Do you think Daddy will like this?” 

When he’s finally satisfied with the consistency of the batter that he’s been mixing, Liam pours it into a greased non-stick pan and slides it into the oven. He sets the timer and turns his attention back to Graeme who is sitting in his chair patiently waiting for the next set of instructions.

“I think Daddy will love this Graeme. You know why?”

“Because he’s daddy?” The little boy looks up at Liam with blue eyes that sparkle so gorgeously and a smile that is a carbon copy of his father’s. Liam doesn’t hold back his laughter. He watches as Graeme laughs as well, wrinkling his nose just like Niall does.

“No, buddy. Your daddy will love it because YOU made it. You helped make it all, so you know he’s going to think it’s the best dinner he’s ever had.” The way the little boy’s face beams causes for Liam’s chest to tighten happily.

They have twenty minutes before the cake is finished. Liam takes this time to start cleaning up the first part of their mess. The rest of dinner will be easy once the cake is out and cooling. They have all of the ingredients ready on baking trays and Liam expertly trades the baking pan for the trays while Graeme supervises.

When can we make the cake pretty Leeyum?”

“We have to wait for it to cool. By the time that this is done, it should be ready.”

“This is going to be the best night ever, huh Leeyum?”

“Sure is, buddy. How about while I finish in here, you go and decorate the living room. In the time that it takes the rest of dinner to cook, Liam puts the finishing touches on the icing and calls Graeme in to help.

When the cake has the last of the icing spread on and Graeme’s own decorative touches, they hear the front door open. Excited blue eyes meet brown and they both grin.

“Hello?” Niall’s voice echoes through the house. Liam can hear him place his keys in the bowl on the table in the foyer and knows that he hasn’t yet made it into the living room. “Where is everyone?”

“Go into the living room, buddy. I’ll be right there,” Liam whispers to Graeme who starts to giggle as he nods and runs into the living room. When he’s able to stop giggling himself, Liam calls out. “Babe? Hold on, are you in the hall?”

“I am,” Niall laughs. “What do I smell? Something smells great.”

They both hear Graeme laughing in the living room and Liam just knows without seeing him that he’s probably bouncing on the balls of his feet, excited for his Daddy to see his surprise.

“Just stay there a minute.” Liam pulls the last of their dinner out of the oven and sets it on the counter. He rushes into the living room to stand with Graeme under the huge sign that they’d spent the day making and colouring. Initially they were going to have a sign made, but then Graeme suggested that they show his Daddy just how much they loved him by making him one and after a trip to a craft store and a lot of effort and laughs, they’d made the sign for him. He high fives Graeme and they whisper back and forth.

“You ready?” Graeme asks. Liam nods.

“You want to call him?

It’s Graeme who nods this time.

“DADDY! Come into the living room.”

“Okay, I’m coming.” It’s obvious that Niall knows that something is up and Liam loves that he’s playing along. “I’m about to walk into the living room.”

When they see Niall cross the threshold, both Liam and Graeme jump up and down and toss handfuls of green confetti in the air. 

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” They yell in unison as it rains green shiny shamrocks over the three of them. The sign above the mantle reads “HAPPY 30th BIRTHDAY Daddy/Niall”

Niall looks genuinely shocked as he looks around and sees just Graeme and Liam waiting to pounce and pull him in for a hug. The table is half covered in presents while the other is set for three. Liam watches Niall look around as though more people are going to jump out. He shakes his head.

“Just us babe,” he promises. “Just us three for dinner tonight.”

“I made dinner,” Graeme boasts happily. When he sees Niall raise an eyebrow, the younger Horan blushes. “Well, Leeyum did most of it, but I helped.”

“You did most of it, Graeme. I was there to work the oven and use the major appliances.”

“Well it smells delicious, whatever it is.”

“It’s ready, so you two go sit down and I’ll grab it. It’s Graeme’s specialty. We were going to make your favourite, but then we realized that we didn’t have the time or space to make all of your favourite foods.”

“So we made my favourite,” Graeme grins. 

Liam hears the two most important men in his life chatter at the table. He plates their dinner and heads into the dining room where he hands Niall his plate first before following up with Graeme’s and then his own. Niall is cackling excitedly immediately.

“Are you serious?” His laughter is infectious and Graeme follows shortly, throwing his head back just like his da’.

Liam looks down and realizes he forgot the pot on the stove. He rushes back in and gives it a quick stir before returning and setting it in the centre of the middle of the table. 

“If that’s not baked beans then I am in the wrong house,” Niall announces. They all sit straighter as Niall reaches for the serving spoon. “This is brill,” he cries happily. 

Niall spoons a healthy portion onto his plate before he serves some to his son. Liam helps himself and finally, they all have Pillsbury Hot Dog Rolls and baked beans with French fries on their plates.

“This is the best birthday dinner in the history of Birthday Dinners!” Niall exclaims as he holds a spoon of beans in one hand and a hot dog roll in the other. 

Liam watches Graeme beam up at his father, the pride written all over his face. 

“You thought of this on your own, G?”

Graeme nods.

“You are so cool,” Niall exclaims happily. He reaches over to rustle the blonde’s hair affectionately. Dinner passes with light conversation. Liam confesses that Harry and Louis wanted to throw a huge bash tonight on Niall’s actual birthday, but Liam convinced them that this was their night. Family night. They would do the big bash on Friday night when everyone would be able to go and it wouldn’t be a school night. Graeme would be able to stay over at Liam’s parents’ house for a sleep over that they’d been begging them to let them have with him.

“Leeyum?” Graeme whispers loudly. “Presents now?”

“Yes!” Niall responds happily. “Presents!!”

Liam and Graeme both roll their eyes fondly at Niall. “Presents or cake?”

Niall looks genuinely conflicted at the options. 

“Either or? I can’t have both?”

Liam wants to kiss the pout right off of Niall’s mouth. Instead he grins. “Well, cake or presents first?”

Niall and Graeme exchange a knowing smirk and at the same time respond. “Cake and presents together.”

Liam nods. “I’ll go get the cake, Graeme, you wanna help me?”

The young boy is on his feet and running into the kitchen in the blink of an eye. They’ve dimmed the lights and Liam has lit the candles. As Graeme holds the door open for him, they enter the dining room singing Happy Birthday. Liam sees Niall’s eyes water as they place the cake in front of him on the table. Once they have finished the last notes of their song, Liam tells Niall to make a wish.

“I have the love of my life and the best kid a man could ask for.” Niall looks at Graeme who is watching the cake hungrily. “This was the best birthday dinner anyone has made for me and now you bring me a green cake shaped like a shamrock? What else could I want?”

“A puppy?” Graeme asks. When both Niall and Liam look at him, he blushes and sinks back down in his chair. “I want a puppy.”

“I know you do, buddy.” Liam pets Graeme’s hair affectionately.

“Blow out your candles Daddy. I want cake. And you need to open your presents!”

Niall’s eyes light up and he grins. “I forgot.” He makes a big deal of closing his eyes and thinking about a wish before he blows out the candles. All three begin to cheer. While Liam cuts the green icing cake, Niall starts shaking the dozen boxes on the table, one by one. 

“Is that…” Niall looks at the cake on the plate in front of him and he bursts into laughter. “Is that GREEN CAKE?”

Graeme nods. “Green cake and green icing. For Ireland. B’cuz we’re Irish.”

“This is sick, Leemo.” Niall whispers happily. He looks up and their eyes meet. So much passes between them, so much history, happiness but most of all love. Liam has never loved anyone the way he loves this man. He knows he’ll never love anyone this way again.

Graeme has a huge streak of green icing on his cheek as he shoves another bite of cake into his mouth. “Open Dad. Open your presents.”

Niall grins as he takes a huge bite of the green cake. It’s vanilla with green food colouring because, as Liam informed him quietly, the green did not mix well with the chocolate. Their fingers lock between them on the table for a moment as Niall squeezes Liam’s hand affectionately. 

Once the presents have been opened and Graeme has passed out on the couch, Liam finds himself in the kitchen washing the last of the dishes. Niall had protested, but Liam insisted that the Birthday Boy didn’t have to lift a finger to clean up, his only job was to curl up with his son on the couch and watch the football game.

Liam finds himself pressed against the counter, Niall having fit himself along his back. “You know that you’re perfect, right?” Niall asks. His breath against Liam’s neck elicits goose bumps on Liam’s skin.

“Yeah?”

“Thank you,” Niall nods. “This was brilliant. The best Birthday I could have had.”

Liam dries his hands on a dishtowel that is sitting on the counter. When he’s done, he turns to pull Niall into his arms and kisses his mouth tenderly. “You deserve the world, love.” Liam admits honestly. “I want to give you everything.”

“You have.” Niall relaxes into Liam’s embrace. “You’ve helped make this home for Graeme with me. You’re here. You love him like he’s your son.”

“I love him because he’s yours,” Liam states firmly. “I love him because we’ve raised him and I don’t regret a single thing. He’s yours and ours and I love him and you.”

“Here’s to sixty more.”

Liam leads Niall back into the living room and pulls him down on the couch. Niall must have moved Graeme to bed while Liam was in the kitchen. Now he moves them so that they are both curled on the couch, bodies tangled together with a comfortable ease.

“Love you, Ni.”

Niall leans in to kiss Liam’s lips softly. “Thanks Leemo. For everything.” He looks deep into Liam’s eyes. Blue focused intently on brown. “I love you too."


End file.
